


The visit

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will meets a familiar face in a bar. That leads to some unusual revelations.





	

”Hey darling,” said the man. “Why are you staring at me like that?”  
It was past two in a bar in Baltimore, and Will Graham was slightly drunk, but he knew the man looked like his psychiatrist, but also that it wasn’t him. He could smell Hannibal, and this wasn’t his scent.  
“You look like someone I know.”  
“Ah,” said the man. “My brother. You must be Will.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“He has spoken of you often. You do look like:”a beautiful poet with the soul of a monster. Ganymede waiting for his Zeus.”  
“He said that?” Will asked, feeling as if he had uncovered a great mystery.  
“Yes. I’m Nigel.”  
“Hello Nigel. He’s never mentioned you.”  
“Course not, darling. I’m the fucking black sheep of the family.”  
“Pleased to meet you.”  
“Sure. You like my brother don’t you?”  
“Yes. He’s a very good friend,” Will said.  
“More than that. You are in love with him.”  
“Maybe so. Has he ever..do you think he returns my feelings?”  
“Oh he wants to fuck you alright,” Nigel said with a sly smile.  
“No. He never said that.”  
“He was drunk. He got really graphic too.” Nigel grinned and took a sip of his beer.  
“What did he say?”  
“You want me to tell you all the things he wanted to do to you?”  
“Yes,” Will said and blushed. The alcohol had made him bolder than usual.  
“Oh he’d like to kiss those pretty lips and slip his tongue inside. Then he’d kiss you breathless over and over. Then he’d put you on your knees and take his cock out. He’d make you choke on his huge prick, and use your mouth for his pleasure. “  
“Oh,” Will said, breathing harder. Those words coming out of the man who looked like Hannibal were beginning to affect him.  
“Oh Will, he would fuck your mouth and gaze upon your alabaster skin or whatever pretentious shit he said. Then he would fuck you, bend you over his couch, and render you speechless with unsung joy. He’d play you like a violin, and the song would be glorious. My brother, he can’t even dirty talk without sounding like fucking Byron or something.”  
“Oh,” Will breathed.  
“You got a little hot there didn’t you?” Nigel leered.  
“Yes,“ Will admitted.  
“I could help you with that.”  
“He..”  
“We share some things. I wouldn’t even need to tell him.”  
“In that case..”  
“Let’s go to my hotel and fuck like bunnies.”  
Will nodded and followed Nigel to a cab since they were both too drunk to drive.  
The hotel was dingy and smelled of cheap booze, but Will didn’t care.  
Nigel looked like his beloved, and he had clever hands and a wicked mouth that he used to bring Will to pleasure.  
He was gently and harshly treated all at once, and he came enough times to black out.

*  
Will awoke and Nigel was gone. He had left a letter on the dresser beside the bed.  
“Sorry darling.  
Needed to go and fix something. Then I need to go home. My brother doesn’t really like to share. Go tell him you love him; this is our dirty little secret.  
See you.  
Nigel.”  
Will frowned and winced a little. He had to go home and feed the dogs, and then face Hannibal.

*  
He did tell Hannibal of his love, and the psychiatrist kissed him and took him to bed.  
Will didn’t mention Nigel. He was happy to be in the right brother’s arms.

*  
Nigel sat at a table with Darko in a Bucharest bar.  
“What did you do in America?” asked Darko.  
“A favor to my dear brother. Got my rocks off to.”  
“Was it illegal?”  
“No, just a little sinful. The kind you love to indulge in.”  
“Big deal,” said Darko and drank his beer.  
Nigel really knew where to find Will since Hannibal told him. He had told Nigel to tell Will of his feelings, and to have his fun with the profiler. That would be a guilty secret for Will, figured Hannibal and he could use that some day for some fun games.  
Nigel knew of his brother’s manipulative ways, and that his role was transient in the relationship between his brother and his lover.  
Nigel had enjoyed Will, and could imagine falling for him, but he made a vow to his brother to stay away so he would heed that. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabi is meant to have left with Charlie in this.


End file.
